Baron Leltoy
Baron Leltoy '(original version ) is the youngest member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He battles using the Haos attribute. He is one of Dan's biggest fans. He has spiky pink/purple hair with a red headband over it. He uses Piercian as his Bakugan Trap. Being the youngest, Baron has a lot to learn. He may be a talented Brawler, but he has a bad habit of getting too defensive or not attacking properly. Baron is also shown to know a lot about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers- he knows almost all of them and Mira even claims that Baron has a poster of them in his room (where or how he got it is never mentioned, although the Bakugan Battle Brawlers seem to be very well known in New Vestroia). Despite being the youngest, Baron is more muscular-looking than the other members of the Bakugan Brawler's Resistance. Although he is called the weak compared to some of the other members of the Resistance, he has managed to defeat Volt Luster, Shadow Prove, Lync Volan and also somewhat helped Dan defeat Mylene Pharaoh. Baron has been shown to be a bit too fascinated with things and is easily amazed. He also ends up humiliating himself sometimes. Baron has also been shown to be a bit more immature than the other Brawlers (even Dan finds him strange). Story Bakugan: New Vestroia It is unknown how Baron came to join the Resistance, but it can be assumed that he joined after Ace did, since Baron was not with Mira when she came to recruit Ace. Baron calls Dan "Master Dan", Marucho "Master Marucho". Originally Baron fought with Tigrerra, but lost her to Spectra and Viper Helios. He begins to doubt himself after losing Tigerra to Spectra but with a little encouragement from Dan, Mira, and Nemus he defeats Shadow Prove in a battle and takes three of his Bakugan. In one episode, he says that he had always wondered what it would be like on the other side of the portal, which was the portal that led Runo to New Vestroia from Earth. At the end of that episode he decides to follow Dan, Mira, and Runo to Earth in order to stop the Vexos from destroying it. Baron admires Runo as one of the six original Battle Brawlers but Runo's father doesn't like the fact that he does. He returns to New Vestroia with Dan through Dr. Gehabich's dimension transporter. He seems to be very fond of the activities done on Earth, especially by Dan e.g. taking baths. In episode 20 he and Dan made it back to New Vestroia where they battled Mylene and Shadow in Beta City. Baron was defeated helping Dan and Drago, but he still was able to keep Nemus, and help Dan and Drago defeat them, destroying the Dimension Controller in the process. When they get to Gamma City he volunteers to brawl Volt Luster, defeats him in a brawl and earning his respect. He returns to Vestal with Ace and Mira with their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. He then goes on TV with Ace and Mira but after that he settles down with his family. After the Vexos return, Baron brawls Prince Hydron during a trip to the park with his younger siblings and loses the Haos attribute energy. In Episode 36, he fights in a tag brawl with Shun, against Volt and his new partner, Boriates after accidentally getting involved in the battle with his little sister Maron. When the Alternative is complete, Baron, along with the rest of the Battle Brawlers, battle it. Four of them went inside the Alternative and destroyed the core. After that, he bids farewell and heads back to Vestal with Keith, Mira, Gus, and Ace. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52, Baron accidentally hits a ball on him while playing with his siblings and an infuriated Ace chases him. In he Japanese Ending of Episode 52 he is shown playing soccer with his siblings and accidentally he hits a ball on Ace. Later Baron runs away as Ace chases him with the ball. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Baron made his first appearance since season 2 when he was shown in a image along with Ace and Mira when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Personality Baron is currently 12 years old, confirming this in the English version by saying, "I'm almost 13 you know!" He is a huge fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the six fighting Bakugan as displayed by his reaction to first meeting Dan, Marucho, Drago, and Shun. He seems to always embarrass himself in front of Dan, Marucho, and Shun. According to Mira, he has a poster of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers up on his wall. From what was shown in episode 28, Baron has a large family and is very caring for his many younger brothers and sisters. However, he and his family fears that there is not enough space and he starts plans to move out after Ace convinces him and gives him some vacant apartment information. He is the youngest and most emotional in the Resistance. At the beginning of the series Baron had a problem brawling, for fear of losing Nemus. However, this fear was overcome in episode 3 when he defeated Shadow Prove. Bakugan Baron battles using Haos Bakugan. * Haos Nemus (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Mega Nemus (Guardian-Evolved before Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia started) ** Haos Saint Nemus (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) * Haos Piercian (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Blade Tigrerra (used but lost to Spectra) (Back with Runo) * Haos Jelldon * Haos Rafflesian * Darkus Atchibee (took from Shadow Prove) * Darkus Anchorsaur (took from Shadow Prove) * Darkus Hammersaur (took from Shadow Prove) Avatar Baron When Baron and Nemus battle Aranaut in Episode 43, Marucho creates an avatar Baron which has opposite colors of Baron. The real Baron was some-what frustrated with the avatar's actions. *Haos Aranaut *Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) Trivia *Baron is the one of two and the first brawler to use Bakugan Trap after revelation of Battle Gear. *Baron is the only brawler to use Bakugan Trap against Battle Gear. *He is the only Vestal who brawled against a Neathian Bakugan. *Baron is shown to have the most uses for his Gauntlet, showing Maron how it works and using it as a countdown clock to warn the Brawlers when the BT System will activate.﻿ *Baron's personality is like Jake's, both are muscular, they start as inexperienced brawlers, both are younger than they look, and they call Dan and Marucho a certain name (In Baron's case he calls Dan "Master Dan" and Marucho "Master Marucho"). *Baron and Rafe are the only male, Haos members of the Brawlers. The others, Runo and Fabia, are female. *In a couple pole created on a website, a love couple of Baron and Runo was in. They won the 6th place even though Runo being 3 years older than Baron. *In the Japanese version of Bakugan New Vestroia Baron tends to end his sentences with "su" ''while Avatar Baron ends his sentences with ''"chu". Gallery Bakugan: New Vestroia File:Baron_Starstruck.jpg|Baron suprised to see Drago Baron_GateCard.PNG|Baron opening a Gate Card File:Barons.png|Baron pointing at a Roller Coaster BM.jpg|Baron and Mira File:Maron_And_Baron.jpg|Baron and Maron File:Avatar_Baron.jpg|Avatar Baron 015.PNG File:Baron_Leltoy.jpg 011.PNG Baron activating an ability.PNG|Baron activating an ability card BaronG.jpg|Baron using an Ability Card File:Baron_Mega_Nemus.jpg|Baron and Mega Nemus IMG_0420.PNG|Baron and Saint Nemus baron_16.JPG Baron and DKuso.PNG|Baron bored baron_15.JPG|Baron with his Gauntlet Kopiau7r.JPG KopiaBakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Vol5 DVD.jpg baron_12.JPG baron_14.JPG|Baron activating an Ability Card baron_17.JPG baron_19.JPG baron_20.JPG baron_22.JPG|Baron and his Gauntlet baron_letloy_nv.JPG|Baron baron_nv_1.JPG|Baron baron_nv_h.JPG|Baron in Cartoon Network.com barron.png Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0029.jpg Ace-Baron-JapaneseEd.jpg|Ace chasing Baron in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 2.jpg|Baron in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resitance Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance 186.jpg 2011-07-22 1157.png 2011-07-22 1158.png 2011-07-22 1204.png Sim12.png Sim3.png Sim4.png Sim7.png Sim9.png BL1.jpg BL2.jpg BL3.jpg BL4.jpg BL5.jpg 98.jpg|Baron with his brothers and sisters Baron, Maron and their father.jpg|Baron, Maron and their father 168.jpg|Baron activating an ability Mechtanium Surge Kkbg.png|Ace, Mira and Baron in photo (EP11) Other Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg B2-haos.jpg Battles Despite being young and having hardly any expirience, he is shown to be pretty skilled winning 6/10. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge